Scars never heal
by kikyorocks543
Summary: When Hinata was fourteen she was in a fire and was burned badly on her leg. Five years later she runs into Naruto who saved her life in that fire, but then she finds out Naruto didn't save her it was his jerk of a friend Sasuke. How could this jerk be the person who saved her life. A rewrite of Fire. Sorry if the summary is kind of lame
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I decided to rewrite this to make it better and had more to the story. I few things will be different, but I'll try to keep some of it the same for all the fans of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this rewrite.

Chapter 1  
>Hinata ran faster trying to get away the fire getting closer to her. The smoke burned her eyes. She couldn't see a thing. She kept running. She knew her body would give out soon from all the smoke she was breathing, but she had to get out before the house crumbled with the flames. She was just five feet away from the door to freedom when a piece of wood fell from the ceiling. Hinata screamed in pain as it landed on her leg. Hinata tried to push it, but it was too hot and heavy. Tears started to stream down Hinata's cheeks. She was going to die right here and now. Hinata closed her eyes starting to lose consciousness. That's when she heard someone calling her name.<p>

Hinata eyes shot open. Hinata looked around and sighed. "It was just a dream." Hinata pulled the blankets off her and pulled her night gown up to her thighs. Hinata frowned and touched the scar on her leg. 'It's been five years since the fire and my burn hasn't healed. In middle school and high school I would always wear long skirts to hide it. The scar is so embarrassing. Whenever I wore a short skirt people would always stare at my burn and tease me about. I hate this burn.'

Hinata was walking to work when she noticed the fire station across the street. A smile appeared on her face. She remembered when she first met when all those years ago. She was only fourteen at the time. She was inside her house when it caught on fire. Everyone got out except for her everything went blank. When she awoke there he was giving her CPR. He pulled away and smiled at her. Even those his face was covered in ash one word described him and that was handsome. Ever since then she had a huge crush on him. She just hoped one day she would have enough courage to tell him thank you for saving her.

Next day  
>Hinata smiled today was her day off work, so she decided to go to the fire station. She hid in the corner trying to get sneak peeks of him washing the fire truck. "I got to go talk to him. Wait what am I saying? I can't he's to prefect for me." 'Why does he have to be so handsome? I better leave before he sees me.' Hinata slowly started to walk away when the heel of her shoe got caught in the crack on the sidewalk and made her trip.<p>

He was washing the truck when he heard a noise he turned around and saw a girl face flat on the ground. He put his sponge down and started walking over to her. "Are you okay?" Hinata sat up and turned bright red. "I-I'm fin-fine" He smirked and helped her up. "You really are clumsy." Hinata couldn't believe it. She was talking to him. It was her first time in years to see him this close and he didn't have ash covering his face this time. He then noticed a small scratch on her cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some ointment and a Band-Aid. He placed some ointment on the scratch and then placed the Band-Aid on. "You need to be more careful." He then noticed Hinata's eyes. "You look familiar those eyes I've seen them before." Hinata gasped and started running.

Hinata hid in the small bakery she worked at. She rested a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't want him to remember her because of her eyes. She hated her eyes they were ugly.

Next day  
>Hinata walked to work and noticed the fire station. She didn't want to face him she was too embarrassed about yesterday. That's when he appeared. "Are you okay you left without saying a word?" Hinata blushed "Um sor-ry about yesterday I'm just really shy." "You really do look familiar." He stared into her purple eyes and smiled. "I know you're the girl that works that that bakery." "Um yeah" "Your eyes are very interesting." Hinata blushed "Hey loser stop talking to that weird girl we have work to do." "Shut up Sasuke my name isn't loser it's Naruto Uzumaki." "I don't care just come on." "Fine! I'm sorry about that miss, but I got to go bye." Hinata just stood there "Naruto Uzumaki, so that's his name."<p>

I bet you didn't see that coming. I bet you all thought it was Sasuke and no this isn't a NaruHina fanfic this is a SasuHina fanfic. Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and sorry about it being such a short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.  
>Chapter 2<br>Hinata was in the back room of the bakery washing dishes when she heard the chime on the bakery door. She hurried and dried off her hands and went to the counter and froze. "Hello um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier when we talked. What is it?" "It's Hina-ta" "It's nice to meet you I'm Naruto." "Um Nar-uto why are you here?" "Well it's my lunch break and I heard to work here. I thought I would give this place a try since I've never been here." "Oh what would you like Naruto." Hinata blushed she couldn't believe it Naruto was right here and he was going to buy some of her bakery fresh food.

"I guess I'll get some bread for Sasuke and me since he doesn't like sweets." "Who's Sasuke?" "Oh he's that jerk from the other day." "Oh" "I'm sorry Sasuke was such a jerk. He's not as bad as he seems once you get to know him." Naruto then handed her the money and took the bread. Naruto ripped a small piece of bread and placed it in his mouth. Hinata felt like her heart would jump right out of her. 'I hope he likes it' Naruto smiled "You're a good cook Hinata. You would make a man very happy someday." Hinata head couldn't stop spinning. 'He likes it!' Hinata felt herself getting dizzy she was about to fall when Naruto catch her. "Are you okay?" Hinata didn't answer. "I guess she fainted from all this hard work."

Sasuke was reading when the door opened. Sasuke placed his book down. "What took you so long?" Sasuke froze at the sight of Hinata. 'No it can't be! Why is she here?' "What are you doing loser?" Sasuke gritted his teeth "Well when I went to the bakery. I found out she works there." "She works there?" "Yeah how did you not know that teme?" "I don't go to the bakery remember. I don't like sweets." "Well I talked with her for a little bit and then she fainted out of nowhere. Sasuke can you keep an eye on her it's still my lunch break." Sasuke froze "Why should I? It's my lunch break too and what if the fire alarm goes off?" "Well you never go out for lunch and I'll only be gone for a little while." Naruto threw him some of the bread. "Eat some of that Sasuke it's really good." Sasuke took a bite of the bread. "It's tasty. Who made it?" "It was Hinata." Sasuke stared at the passed out Hinata on the couch and dropped the bread onto his desk. "I don't like it." "But, you just said." "I changed my mind." Naruto sighed "Whatever I'm going."

Sasuke sighed and stood up and walked over to Hinata. 'Why is this happening? After five long years of not seeing her she appears out of nowhere.' Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar place. "I glad you're finally awake Miss Hyuga." Hinata turned her head and saw a black haired man with the coldest black eyes she had ever seen. "Who are you and where am I?" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you are in the fire station." "Oh yeah you're Naruto's friend." "I wouldn't call us friends." "Where's Naruto" Sasuke smirked and sat right next to her. "You're just full of questions aren't you Miss Hyuga." Hinata froze "How do you know my name?" "You have the same eyes as the Hyuga and I know your cousin Neji." "You know Neji, but how? He's all the way in Europe right now." "It's not any of your business how I know."

Hinata frowned she didn't know if she liked Mr. Uchiha. "Well can you at least tell me what happened?" "You fainted and Naruto brought you here." Hinata smiled "Where's Naruto I want to thank him." Sasuke started to boil and he grabbed her hand roughly. "Ow! Mr. Uchiha that hurts! Please let go!" "Thank him!" Sasuke spat "He doesn't deserve to be thanked! You should be thanking me for what I did!" "What are you talking out? What did you do Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke sighed and let go of her hand. "It's nothing don't worry about it." "But, Mr. Uchiha" "Just go!" Hinata nodded she didn't what to push the problem anymore. Hinata was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Mr. Uchiha is something wrong?" Sasuke placed the bread into her hands. "Take your damn bread with you." Hinata stood there shocked.

Hinata walked inside her apartment and noticed the red mark and swelling on her hand where Sasuke grabbed her. Hinata just barely touched it and yelped in pain. "I didn't realize he squeezed my hand so hard." She went into her closet and got her first aid box and pulled out some ointment and bandages. She gently rubbed the ointment on her hand. "I never knew someone could be that strong and so cold."

Naruto walked into the room and noticed a depressed Sasuke. "Sasuke what's wrong and where's Hinata?" "She left. I was so cold to her. I ended up hurting her." Naruto eyes widen and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do Sasuke?" "I pretty much said her cooking sucked and I think I might have sprained he arm." "Sasuke! Why did you do that?" "I don't know I just did and I feel awful about it. Why am I such a jerk?" Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke. "You need to control your emotions Sasuke." "I know that already loser!" "I see she doesn't remember. That's why you're over reacting." "I shouldn't be surprised that she doesn't. It's been so long."

Next day  
>Sasuke was walking to work when he heard a whole bunch of squeals. "Oh crap not them!" Sasuke started running. "Sasuke!" The fan-girls screamed his name. 'Damn those fan-girls don't they have a life. They do this every single day.' Sasuke looked down the streets for a place to hide. There was nothing only places he hid before and where the fan-girls found him. That's when he noticed the bakery. "I have no chose."He ran inside and hid under the table praying to god that they wouldn't find him.<p>

Sasuke sighed "Good they left." "Sir do you need anything." Hinata gasped when she saw Sasuke under the table. "Mr. Uchiha" Sasuke got out of hiding and stared at her bandage hand. "Give me your hand!" "Oh no I'm fine." "Just shut up and give me your hand!" Hinata nodded and placed her hand in his hand. He undid the bandage on her hand and stared at her hand. "Your hand is sprained." Hinata's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" "I'm a fireman I know medical stuff like this. Look I'm sorry about spraining your hand. I didn't know what I was doing." "It's okay." "No it isn't I need to learn to be more careful and learn to control my strength!" Sasuke shouted "I'm sorry!" "You don't to apologies. Please come with me." "Where?" "To the station so I can treat your hand properly."

Sasuke slowly wrapped her hand. Hinata flinched in pain. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked "Yeah it just stings a little." He then finished wrapping it and smirked "Okay be careful with that hand for a few weeks miss." "Thank you" "Shut up and don't thank me you're hurt because of me." "Okay" Hinata was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her other hand. "Hey um Hyuga" "Yes Mr. Uchiha" "I didn't mean what I said. I mean by the bread. It doesn't suck it's was actually good." Hinata blushed and then smiled "I glad you liked it." Hinata then left. Hinata smiled Naruto was right he was cold, but once you get to know him he wasn't that bad.

I know it's kind of weird having Sasuke as a firefighter, but I couldn't help it. Sasuke as a fireman just sounds so hot. Hehe I know I'm weird. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Sasuke and Naruto are both 22, Hinata is 19, and Neji is 23 in this fanfic.<p>

A week later  
>Sasuke slowly untied her bandage "Looks like it finally healed Hinata." "Thank you Uchiha" Sasuke sighed "How many times have I told you to call me Sasuke." "I'm sorry Uch I mean Sasuke." "Hey is anyone hungry I'm going to make ramen." Naruto shouted "I would love some." Hinata smiled. "How about you Sasuke teme?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "No way in hell I'm going to eat that crap." "Well you didn't have to be rude teme." "Shut up loser!" Sasuke stood up and walked out the door. "What's wrong with Sasuke, Naruto?" "Don't worry about it he's always like that."<p>

Sasuke sat outside and sighed. "Why am I always like this when ever Naruto is around her?" "It's called jealousy Sasuke." Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto. "What do you want loser." "Sasuke you like Hinata." "Shut up Loser!" "Looks like I hit a nerve." Naruto chuckled "And I thought you were gay this whole time." "Do you want this to be your last day Naruto?" "Oh come on you know I'm just joking with you, but I'm surprised you still like her after all this time. You don't need to worry Hinata's not my type." "Yeah I know. Your type is girls are annoying and have no curves." "Hey don't talk bad about Sakura!" "What? It's true."

Flash Back  
>Sasuke watched has his parents and Itachi's bodies were lowered to the ground. Sasuke clenched his fist. He hated all these grownup here. They didn't even give a damn about him or his family. They only wanted his family fortune. He then felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down and saw a five year old little girl with big light purple eyes. "Do you want to play with me?" "Why would I want to play with a weak little girl? Stop pitying me!" Hinata's eyes swelled up with tears. "I'm not pitying you. I just thought you wanted a friend. Someone who is like you." End of flash back<p>

"So what happened after you were rude to Hinata all those years ago." Naruto asked "Well she went crying to Neji and Neji kicked my ass. After the ass kicking Neji and I became friends, but Hinata didn't want anything to do with me." "I don't blame her." "After that day I slowly feel in love with her, but she forgot about me."

"Is everything alright Sasuke Naruto?" "Oh everything fine Hinata." Naruto grinned "Hey loser do you smell that? I think your ramen is burning." "Crap! Sorry Hinata got to go." Naruto ran inside. "Sasuke is everything alright?" "I'm fine" Hinata touched his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Sasuke flinched "Please just don't worry about me." "Crap" Naruto yelled from inside. Sasuke chuckled "Serve him right for coming out here and bugging me." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed "Sasuke what are you doing?" "I'm taking you to go get some lunch since Naruto burned lunch." "But, what about Naruto? We can't just leave him." "Sure we can. I do it all the time." "That isn't very nice Sasuke. Come on Sasuke let us bring Naruto too." "Fine" Sasuke sighed. 'Damn her for being too cute to say no too and damn Naruto for always getting in my way.'

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the station and noticed everything was wet. "What happened here?" Naruto sighed and squeezed the water out of his shirt. "The ramen caused a fire and the fire sprinklers went off." "Oh I'm sorry Naruto." "It's okay Hinata." "So um Naruto would you like to go get lunch with me and Sasuke." "I would love to go Hinata, but I have a huge mess I need to clean, so can you go without me." Hinata frowned "Oh um okay"

Hinata hid her face in the menu trying to hide from Sasuke. 'This is so freaking awkward.' "Hinata" "Oh um yes Sasuke." "Are you going to order or not the waitress is right here." "Oh I'm sorry I guess I'll have zenzai and tea." "Okay how about you sir." The waitress winked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her. "I'll have some rice and curry." "Okay sir it that everything?" "Yes" The waitress then finally left. Sasuke sighed "Finally" "I didn't know you were so popular with the ladies Sasuke?" "Yeah, but they are so annoying." Hinata frowned "Am I annoying too?" "No it's only those fan-girls." "Oh"

"So um Sasuke may I ask you a few questions since I don't know much about you?" "Sure" "Okay how long have you been a firefighter." "Four and a half years." "Wow! Have you always wanted to be a firefight?" "No my dream was to be a cop." "Oh then why didn't you become a cop?" "I made a promise to myself. To become a firefighter after after I lost someone." "Lost someone?" Sasuke sighed "I got to go my lunch break will be over soon and I still have a lot of thing to do." Sasuke stood up placed some money on the table and left Hinata. Hinata just sat there surprised.

Hinata was walking outside when she noticed Naruto and smiled. "Hello Hinata, wait where's Sasuke." "He left" "What? That jerk he just left you there." "Yeah, but it's my fault. I think I said something that made him upset. Naruto has Sasuke lost anyone important to him?" "Yeah he did, but I can't tell you." "Why not?" "You'll have to ask him yourself Hinata."

Sasuke sat at the park and sighed 'I shouldn't have done that. She probably thinks I'm a jerk now.' "Sasuke" Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata. "Hinata what are you doing here?" "I come here to talk. Please Sasuke tell me who did you lose." Sasuke sighed "When I was eight years old my parents and brother were killed by a drunk driver. I was the only one who survived in the crash. Hinata gasped "Sasuke" Sasuke stood up and punched the tree next to him. "But what sickens me is there deaths were my fault."

Flash back  
>"Sasuke!" Mikoto pulled the blankets off of Sasuke "You're late for school Sasuke." Sasuke jumped out of bed. "What why didn't you tell me mom." Sasuke hurried got dress and ran outside trying to catch his bus, but failed. "Mom the bus left me." "I guess I'll have to take you and Itachi to school and your father to work since the other car is still in the shop." Fugaku sighed and looked at his watch. "Can't we go any faster I have a meeting in ten minutes?" "I'm sorry I can't with all this traffic." That's when a drunk driver come out of nowhere and hit them.<p>

Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped at the sight right in front of him. There stood a bleeding Itachi. "Itachi" Itachi smiled "Good you didn't get hurt." "Itachi what are you doing why aren't you in your seat." Itachi touched Sasuke's cheek. "When the car was about to hit us I noticed the impact would kill you so I got in the way." Tears started to stream down Sasuke face. "Why would you do that?" "Because you're my brother and I love you." Itachi smiled one last time and fell. "Big brother!"  
>Flash Back<p>

Sasuke hurried a wiped his face he didn't want Hinata to see him crying. "Itachi saved me. His dream was to be a firefighter. After he died I promised myself I would live his dream. It's the least I can do since he died saving me." Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke and started crying. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. Sasuke please don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault it was the drunk driver. Sasuke you don't need to live Itachi dream. Itachi died because he wanted to protect you. He wanted you to live so you could be happy and live your life. He didn't want you to live his life." Tears started to stream down Sasuke face. 'What is with Hinata? She always knows what to say.' Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Hinata thank you."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for reading my fanfic and I'm sorry I didn't post sooner I went camping for a few days. Sorry for the misspelled words most of the time I don't notice them until I posted the chapter. The rating on this fanfic changed from T to M just in case.  
>Chapter 4<br>Hinata blushed as Sasuke pulled her closer. "Hinata thank you" Hinata eyes widen. 'Am I hearing things? No he really did say thank you.' Hinata smiled and rested her head against his chest. His heart beat was fast, but so calming to her. "Hinata" Hinata looked up and noticed his blushing face. Hinata tried to hold back her giggles, but couldn't. "What are you laughing at?" "I'm sorry I can't help it. Seeing you blush is so funny Sasuke. I never knew you could blush." Sasuke hid his face with his hand. "Shut up" Sasuke couldn't help, but smile seeing Hinata happy always made him happy. Sasuke cupped her cheeks "Sasuke?" "Hinata I can't hold it back anymore I lov"

"Come on teme kiss her already!" Sasuke and Hinata turned their heads. Hinata turned red as a tomato and Sasuke turned pale as a ghost. There right in front of them was Naruto with a bag of popcorn. "Come on teme kiss her and then throw her against that tree and make sweet love to her." Sasuke punched Naruto in the face. "This isn't a porno. I wouldn't do that to Hinata." "Yeah right yesterday when my car broke down and stayed at your house I heard you moaning Hinata's name in your sleep." "Shut up" Hinata turned even redder if possible. 'Slamming me against the tree? Moaning my name? What are they talking about?' Then it hit her.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looked down and noticed tears were streaming down her face. "Hinata is something wrong. Here let me wipe those tears." Hinata pushed Sasuke's hand away. "You're a pervert." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Pervert?" "Were you trying to get me to feel bad for you? Then when I would at least aspect it you were going to take advantage of me." "Hinata no I wasn't." "Then what is Naruto talking about? Throwing me against a tree. Moaning my name." Sasuke just stood there not sure what to say. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were different from him" "Him?" Hinata then ran off crying. "Hinata it's not what you think." Sasuke glared at Naruto and punched him in the face. "Hinata wait!" Sasuke ran after her.

Hinata continued to run. 'I can't believe I trusted him.' "Hinata wait!" "Leave me alone Sasuke." "Hinata it's not what you think!" "I don't want to hear it. You're just like all men." Sasuke grabbed her hand and slammed her against the fire station wall and pinned her there. "Let me go you per" Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. Hinata tried to push him off her, but couldn't. Hinata then lost herself in the kiss and started kissing him back. Sasuke then pulled away "Hinata I am different. The reason I desire you is because." Hinata blushed "Please don't say it." "I'm in love with you." Hinata frowned "That's what he said to me." "Who said?" "It's not any of your business! Now let me go!" "I won't let you go until you tell me." Hinata sighed "Fine" Sasuke let go of her hands. "It happened two years ago. Taro and I were great friends we did everything together then he finally asked me out. I agreed to it because I trusted him and he knew my feeling for Naruto. We went to a restaurant after that we went to his house to watch a movie. It started as small things like placing his arm around my shoulder and holding my hand, but then it got bigger like touching my legs." Hinata sobbed "He then pinned me to the couch and did things to me I didn't want. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong." Sasuke's eyes widen "The next thing I knew I was naked and that's when he" Sasuke bit his lip. He knew what she was going to say. "He raped me! I trusted him and look what happened. He just wanted to satisfy his lust. He never cared for me." "Hinata I" "I thought I could trust you, but you're just like him. I only trust Naruto. He would never do that to me. He saved my life." Sasuke hugged her. "I'm not like that." "I wish I could believe that." "You can" Sasuke leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this I love Naruto not Sasuke.' Sasuke hand slowly went under her shirt and touched her covered breasts. Hinata's eyes shot open and she slapped him.

Sasuke gasped and pulled away from Hinata. He stared at his hand and realized what he did. Tears started to stream down Hinata cheeks. "Hinata I" Hinata then ran off. Sasuke just stood there and stared at his hand. "I have no right to love her after what I've done. She's right I am a pervert. I'm such a bad guy."

Hinata lay in bed and placed her hand on her chest. Ever since she found out what Sasuke was really going to do it caused her heart to be in so much pain. Sasuke was her friend and he lied to her and it hurt her so much.

A week later  
>Ever since the incident with Sasuke she refused to go to the fire station. Even those she wanted to go see Naruto. Hinata was about to enter the bakery. "Hinata wait!" Hinata turned around and noticed Naruto running to her. "Naruto what is it?" Naruto stopped when he got to her and started panting. "Have you seen Sasuke?" "No I haven't seen him." "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was joking with you and Sasuke I didn't mean to make him look like a pervert, but I'm getting worried he hasn't been in work since the incident and he won't answer his phone. I even tried going to his apartment, but he didn't answer." Naruto gasped when Hinata started running. "Hinata wait."<p>

Hinata kept running. She couldn't believe it Sasuke was missing and it was her fault if he was hurt or dead she knew she would never forgive herself. He may have been a pervert and might take advantage of her, but she didn't care he was still someone she cared for. Hinata ran to his apartment and pushed the door open. There right in front of her was an almost naked Sasuke soaking wet with just a lose towel on. "Hinata what the hell are you." Hinata tackled him with a hug. The force of the hug made Sasuke fall with Hinata still in his arms.

Hinata rested her head against his wet chest and started to sob. "Where have you been?" "What do you mean I only went camping for a week?" Hinata froze "Wait you only went camping." "Yeah after are incident I needed a break to regain my thoughts, so I asked my boss for the week off." "But Naruto was worried sick didn't you tell him." "I didn't because if I did he would have wanted to come with me." Hinata sighed "I was scared." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata I'm sorry about the incident. I didn't mean to. Hinata I'm not really like that I'm not a pervert. Whenever I'm around you my mind and body go crazy. Hinata I love." "Sasuke please stop talking? It's okay Sasuke. I'm still mad that you touched my breasts, but I understand you're a grown man and you have desires, but the truth is I don't feel the same way about you. I love Naruto."

Sasuke sighed "I know that Hinata let us just forget about the breast touching, kissing, and my confession. Let us pretend it never happened and just stay friends." Hinata smiled "Okay" 'I don't really want to forget it. I love Hinata, but for her I'll pretend nothing happened and continue being just her friend.' Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke blushed. Hinata was about to get off of him when she felt something big and hard touching her thigh. Hinata looked down and realized what was touching her and turned bright red. Sasuke looked down and froze he had no towel on. 'It must have fallen off when Hinata tackled me.' Sasuke moaned when Hinata womanhood accidently rubbed against his manhood. Hinata hurried and go off him and covered her face. 'Shit I'm dead now.' Sasuke tried to hide his blushing face. "Um Hinata" "Um its okay Sasuke I'm not mad. It's normal for a grown man to get um a" Hinata turned bright red. "To get a bon-er." Sasuke sighed and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him. "Hinata I'm sorry." "It's Okay. I am scared about getting close to you. I don't want to be raped again, but I care for you and I don't think you're the kind of person to take advantage of me. Well I want to believe that at least."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


End file.
